


Need You Like A Drug

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Ethan Gold Bashing, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-29
Updated: 2004-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian Kinney turns romantic...





	Need You Like A Drug

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

You've got a halo hanging over your head.  
Nothing can touch you. Nothing can hurt you.

 

Brian stared down at Justin. His little angel. Gawd, he loved him so much. Altho mature for his age, Justin would always be young and innocent to him. He was so lucky to have him. Yes things have hurt his lover, but right now, just staring at the sleeping beauty, it seemed like nothing could hurt them. The deep breaths Justin took assured Brian that for the next while, nothing could hurt them. Their “love” could conquer all. 

 

You take the world out of my eyes  
You suck the words out of my mouth  
When we kiss

 

Oh, the kisses they had shared, could seriously close the outer world to Brian. He would lose himself into the paradise of what was his pale angel. So many times he had come home in a crap ass mood, and as soon as he would kiss Justin, the emotions, would just slip away. And the world would become perfect for just a few minutes. 

 

Need you like a drug  
Need you like a drug  
Can't make it stop  
Keep fucking it up  
Need you like a drug

 

Brian hated to admit it, but he did need Justin. Probably worse then any drug. He could never say it out loud, but he loved him. Now all he had to do was find a way to say those worlds out loud. Gawd.. just three words can do, and take away so much. Like without them, they can push your lover away. Like that nightmare with Ethan. That was fucking horrible. Just three words could’ve prevented that. Is it his fault he kept messing up? Or was it just natural? Whatever happens though, no matter how many mistakes, they always seem to find each other back. The craving for each other’s presence and love stronger then any drug. 

 

Nothing can touch you  
Nothing can hurt you  
Nothing can take your fantasy away

 

Brian’s eyes started to grow heavy. Never when he was a teenager, would he have guessed that his ultimate fantasy was to be cuddled up to a young blonde angel, that he loved so much. Brian Kinney does no cuddle… uhuh … that rule was lost a while back, among others… 

"Gawd I fucking love this man"- was Brian’s last thought as he fell into a sleep, the song playing over and over in his head.

* * *

Lyrics from, Need you like a Drug by Zeromancer


End file.
